Las adversidades de Hades
by Ren Phanteas Mircea
Summary: Hades tenía una buena, una en verdad buena intención aquel día y los siguientes. Pero que el resto de dioses y titanes decidiera arruinarle dichos días, desgastando su paciencia, en verdad que no le ayudaba en nada. Al final, cuando no, Zeus había sobrepasado el limite.
1. Chapter 1

Hades solo chequeaba que Nico estuviese en buenas manos. Confiaba en su hijo y en las decisiones que escogía. Aquel niño en el que en un principio no había mostrado muchas esperanzas se encargó de dejarle en claro a cualquiera que era mucho más de lo que uno simplemente podía llegar a imaginarse.

Nico era especial en muchos sentidos de la palabra y Hades creía que ya era la hora de intentar cumplir su rol de padre. Vale. Si, estaba reconociendo que dejar a sus hijos y los de María en el casino Lotus no era exactamente lo que esos niños necesitaban. Pero… solo trataba de protegerlos.

Asi que, cuando se enteró de la existencia de Will Solace, comprendió que debía de averiguar algunas cosas importantes.

Solo que no se esperaba encontrarse con Apollo, quien se le acercaba calmadamente y con una confianza abrumadora que desaparecia y volvía a aparecer debido a la indecisión.

Hades supuso entonces que aunque su sobrino hubiese perdido sus poderes divinos, este aún podía lograr reconocerle aún si usaba una apariencia poco usual. Porque una buena forma de infiltrarse a un campamente mestizo lleno de semidioses revoltosos, era lucir como un chico joven y muy revoltoso.

Hades se la hubo pasado la adolescencia en el estómago de su padre, Cronos, asi que no tenía los medios necesarios para poder ver su apariencia de aquel entonces. Si se hubiera visto en un espejo al estar de camino de salida del inframundo y hubiese puesto atención a la expresión sorprendida de Persefone…

Bueno, no le estaría recorriendo un escalofrió justo ahora, cuando Apollo le sujeto del mentón y le acaricio la mejilla de un modo bastante extraño. Tampoco seguiría tieso luego de que Apollo se atreviese a robarle un beso y se marchase huyendo por la vergüenza.


	2. Chapter 2

Hades había vuelto a sus dominios convertido un manojo de nervios y a toda prisa escapando de un fantasma invisible .

Al final, el rey del inframundo no había llegado a ver a Nico y tampoco a evaluar al tal Will Solace. Tenia la opción de haberse quedado pero luego de enterarse que el tal Will era el hijo de aquel sobrino-ex-dios suyo que se atrevió a besarlo, salio huyendo del campamento con la mirada de varios campistas sobre su cuerpo. Estaba molesto con Apollo y no creía poder tratar bien a un hijo de su sobrino luego del pequeño acontecimiento.

Seria una reunión extraña, tensa. Y Nico no se merecía que su padre se quedase viendo a su novio como si fuese a mandarlo a los campos de castigo.

El problema era con Apollo y no con el susodicho Will.

Hades era un dios griego y no veía extraño un beso entre hombres. Era, de hecho, algo bastante normal. El problema era que fue un beso, si, un beso sin su consentimiento y Apollo lo perdonase por el pensamiento.. Pero por muy torpe que el beso fuera, este le había gustado.

Persefone tenía una sonrisa perturbadora en el rostro mientras agarraba una bola de cristal que Hecate le hubiese obsequiado tiempo atrás para que viera el mundo fuera del inframundo mientras estuviera en ese lugar.

— ¿Te divertiste en el campamento, querido?

Hades tembló y recordó que en alguna etapa de su milenaria vida, Persefone regresó al inframundo terminando el verano con una extraña manía de estar relacionando en su pura mente a un dios con otro. Hades nunca olvido por varios años cuando ella le pregunto por sana curiosidad si le atraía Zeus de alguna forma.

Aquello le había revuelto el estómago.

— Sabes Hades, pienso que Apollo no seria una mala opción. Aunque ahora tenga una pinta de adolescente perdedor

— ¡Persefone!


	3. Chapter 3

Lester Papadopoulos tropezó con sus propios pies y su caída (estrepitosa y humillante) al suelo fue inevitable. Hera, como era de esperarse, soltó una risilla mal disimulada. Unos asientos más allá Hermes sonrió por las desventuras de uno de sus hermanos. Hefesto se limitó a una sonrisa torcida a diferencia de las estridentes carcajadas de Ares que resonaban por cada rincón del olimpo.

El dios del inframundo suspiro con fastidio cuando su favorito y amado (mentira, eterna mentira) hermano, Zeus, frunció el entrecejo con fastidio ante la torpeza de su hijo.

¿Con qué derecho se molestaba Zeus? ¿No era acaso él quien le impuso ese castigo?

Porque su hermano podía ser el bendito rey de los dioses, pero cualquier ciego podía ver que ese castigo estaba injustificado. La situación era tan absurda…

Y si, uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de los dioses era observar a los mortales y sus entretenidas desgracias. Adivinen quien fue arrastrado por Persefone a la pequeña reunión familiar de esa tarde ¡Eso es, genios! ¡Ya adivinaron!

Will Solace apareció en escena para ayudar a su... ehm, padre. Caminando juntos a la cabaña siete, tuvieron una peculiar conversación.

— Tu novio, el hijo de mi tío Hades, tiene ojos afilados y sin color, como un cristal roto

— ¿También lo notaste? —Will sonrio, con ojos brillantes y enternecidos— Siempre he creido que los ojos de Nico son bellos

— Si, bueno —Apolo no sabía como interpretar eso. Hizo su mejor intento— Me recuerdan un poco a los ojos de mi tio, creo que son… Interesantes

— ¿Interesantes?

— Interesantes y lindos —Aclaro Apolo-Lester con algo de rubor en las mejillas

En el olimpo, Hades se atraganto con la mitad del contenido de su copa de icor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes que nada, mis agradecimientos a kVeles, Rebe Marauder, MustafaStefanie, TsukihimePrincess, KataDH y a Guest por comentar este fic. Y mis disculpas por no actualizar desde el año pasado /3 No hay justificación alguna a ello, la falta de imaginación no lo es del todo. En verdad, en verdad los quiero a todos. Lei los reviews recién ayer y... bueno, no pude ni quise evitar escribir esto para ustedes.**

* * *

Persefone uso _aquella_ mirada. _La mirada_ que hacía que el dios del inframundo se derritiera por ella y accediese a cada uno de sus caprichos.

Con el tiempo, Hades descubrió que aquella mirada solo significaría problemas.

No había conseguido hablar con Nico en los últimos meses y el chico no le hacía ni una visita desde su noviazgo con aquel hijo de Apolo.

El tiempo para los dioses era un pestañeo, sin embargo los meses pasados fueron lentos, especialmente lentos. Y esa lentitud fue acompañada por ansiedad y aburrimiento.

Cuando el campamento mestizo estuvo cerca de ser aplastado por una estatua de bronce de cien metros de altura, Hades decidió hacer una segunda visita olvidándose que había planeado evitar a Lester Papadopoulus los siguientes dos milenios.

Por eso no espero a que su esposa terminase de hablar.

Se apareció al lado del alto árbol de pino del campamento, ignorando por completo a Peleo el dragón, quien no dudo de mostrarle sus dientes. Estaba preocupado por Nico, tiempo era lo que no tenía para encargarse de un amenazante y poderoso dragón.

Con lo que se encontró al llegar a la enfermería fue un montón de adolescentes sufriendo un grave caso de alergia al polen. Nico estaba en una de esas camillas, inconsciente, luego de haber viajado en las sombras.

Hades suspiro, aliviado.

— Ehm…

Su hijo lucía pálido y cansado. Le ha visto en peores situaciones así que sabe que el desmayo no es algo en verdad bastante grave.

— Disculpa…

No es grave. No esta vez ¿Verdad?

— ¿Tío… Hades?

Se mordió el labio al recordar aquella vez en que se vieron durante la misión para dejar la vieja y casi olvidada estatua de Atenea en el campamento. Mierda, nunca se había preocupado tanto por uno de sus hijos en toda su existencia.

— Quizás deba de volver en otro momento…

— Te escuche la primera vez —Le gruño.

Apolo apoyo el peso de su magullado cuerpo de un pie al otro, nervioso. Will le había pedido de favor que viera el estado en que se encontraba Nico mientras él se encargaba de atender a otros campistas. No se había negado. Pero pensó en la posibilidad de hacerlo cuando descubrió al otro dios mirando con preocupación al chico que estaba en la camilla.

Nervioso a más no poder, se acerco con un paño húmedo y una recipiente con agua el cual el dios no tardo en aceptar. Apolo permaneció callado todo lo que podía mientras se dedicaba a pararse a un lado de su tío. Un tío que lucía tan joven como él, pero con una belleza mortal, arrebatadora y tenebrosa. Debería estar molesto por eso. No lo estaba.

Fue por eso que besarle meses atrás por culpa de un desafío de Meg no fue realmente un desafío.

Mentalmente, agradeció que la chica escogiese una persona al azar y señalase en cualquier dirección.

Con toda la seguridad que solía demostrar cuando fue un dios, se acercó al chico. La seguridad desapareció cuando fue capaz de verlo más de cerca para descubrir que era demasiado guapo. _Demasiado._ Uno no podía coquetear y robarle un beso a un chico tan atractivo.

Ya no era Apolo, no del todo. ¿En qué mundo Lester Papadopoulus iba a besar a semejante chico?

Por eso, con una inseguridad en verdad penosa, atrapo al distraído chico y le dio el peor beso de toda la historia. Afrodita seguramente se burlaría una vez volviese al olimpo. A Apolo ese fraude de beso lo perseguiría por toda su eterna vida.

En el instante mismo que el chico jadeo en medio del beso Apolo parpadeo y se separó. La sensación que lo inundo al tocar con la punta de sus dedos la tersa piel fue escalofriante. En verdad escalofriante. Y los ojos del chico eran como _un cristal roto_.

Iguales a los de Di Angelo.

 _Joder._

 _Oh, Joder._

Huyo. Si, señores, para los que no recuerden, Lester-Apolo huyo ese día.

Pero ahora, mientras Hades se encargaba de exprimir el paño húmedo y colocarlo sobre la frente de Nico, Apolo no era capaz de quitarle la vista de encima y comprendió —mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban con furia— la razón por la que Will miraba siempre con ternura a su novio.


	5. Chapter 5

Will Solace había llegado a conocer a diferentes personas desde el primer día que llego al campamento mestizo. También, aunque no fuese su deseo, le había tocado pasar por dos guerras, dos grandes y desastrosas guerras, que lo tuvieron ocupado demasiado tiempo.

A su vez, a causa de estas dos guerras, fue que conoció a Nico Di Angelo. Chico joven de cabello oscuro, pantalones deslavados, camiseta de The Ramones y una eterna chamarra negra de aviador.

Nico Di Angelo, el único hijo vivo de Hades dios del Inframundo.

Will de cierta forma se sintió agradecido de que su suegro decidiese tomar la apariencia de un adolescente de dieciséis años por estos días. Eso hacía más fácil poder estar sentado con él, Nico y su padre Apolo en una mesa. Solo los cuatro.

Y aunque el resto de los mortales y semidioses encontrasen ello como una situación perturbadora, Will podía apreciar una oportunidad en donde sea. Incluso allí. Una oportunidad con ventajas.

Después de todo, siendo hijo de Apolo, una de sus cosas favoritas definitivamente no era el tener que viajar hacia el inframundo para presentarse y conocer adecuadamente al padre de su novio.

Nico decía que ello no era necesario, pero Will insistía en que eso es lo que se debía de hacer.

Pero bueno, al parecer Hades había decidido dejar el Inframundo por un par de días a Persefone y le había ahorrado el viaje.

— Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo… llevan?

Nico arqueo una de sus cejas sin dejar de masticar una hamburguesa de contrabando que los Stoll le consiguieron para el desayuno. Will, que le conocía tan bien podía leer la expresión de _¿En verdad mi padre está preguntándonos eso?_

Solace sonrió ante un gesto que encontraba tierno.

— Un largo tiempo, aunque no tan largo como el tiempo en que no dejábamos de lanzarnos miradas para ver quién de los dos se confesaba primero —Nico rodo sus ojos.

— Will…

— Eres mi chico especial, solo me estoy encargando de asegurárselo a mi suegro para que él esté tranquilo.

Todos los integrantes de la cabaña de Afrodita, ninfas y algunos mestizos de otras mesas suspiraron enternecidos.

Por su parte Nico dio un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa y refunfuño un par de palabras que hicieron que el color subiese a sus mejillas. _Oh, allí esta._ Fue el pensamiento de Will al poder observar la forma en que su chico importante entrecerraba sus parpados y sus ojos quedaban mediamente ocultos.

Ese era Nico, su Nico. El chico que robó su corazón cuando tras finalizados los tres días obligatorios en la enfermería intento darle una sonrisa. Una sonrisa torcida y extraña.

El ritmo cardiaco de Solace se elevó por las nubes y comprendió que a partir de ese momento no conseguiría vivir sin una sonrisa de esas una vez al día. Misma sonrisa que Nico uso después de dejar la hamburguesa sobre la mesa.

Nico hizo una seña de forma disimulada y Will agradeció no tener comida dentro de su boca o seguramente se hubiese atragantado ante lo que antes no veía por estar muy ocupado apreciando los gestos de su novio.

Hades sonreía —ahora ya sabía de donde tenía Nico su sonrisa— y Apolo prácticamente babeaba sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima.

 _Oh. Oh por los… ¡Oh por los dioses!_

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Meg apareció sin avisar como un fantasma detrás del antiguo dios del sol.

Apolo tosió repetidas veces y rápidamente empezó a ponerse azul. Durante del resto de ese día, el día siguiente y el siguiente a ese, se hablaría de la casi muerte del antiguo dios debido a un atragantamiento salival.


End file.
